1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical displays are used for many purposes. If an alphanumeric display is needed, a seven-segment display is often chosen. This display offers the advantage of being able to display all numerals from 0 through 9, and many alphabetic characters, via selective energizing of the seven display elements in the seven-segment display.
Having the ability to selectively energize the seven display elements in a seven-segment display conventionally implies providing an electronic driver with seven outputs. Each output would be connected to one element of the display.
However, in some instances, the ability to display all numerals from 0 to 9 may not be required. For example, in a given application, displaying numerals from 1 to 9 may meet all of the requirements of the application. In such instances, providing a display driver with the capability to drive all seven elements of the display independently may represent a waste of electronic resources.
Therefore, a system which can reduce the electronic resources needed when less than full display capability is required will provide advantages over the prior art.